Crónica de un Cumpleaños Olvidado
by Silfide
Summary: Categorícamente, hoy no era el mejor día de su vida. Merlín y la alineación de los planetas se habían puesto en su contra, seguro ::LxJ::


_**Desclaimer:** El mundo de HP es de Rowling. Lily es de James y James es de Lily, para siempre._

**Advertencia: Fluff**

**¡Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**Crónica de un cumpleaños olvidado**

El sol se colaba pálido por la gran ventana que se alzaba frente a ella.

Era un viernes 30 de enero y en lugar de estar celebrando su cumpleaños número dieciocho, estaba haciendo los deberes que, como mínimo, debía entregar hasta el miércoles de la semana entrante.

Categórica e irónicamente, hoy no era el mejor día de su vida.

Había despertado con la ilusión de encontrar algún obsequio sorpresa a lado de su cabecera, con alguna linda dedicatoria por parte de su ocurrente novio. Pero nada.

Se le hizo tarde, esperando a que su perezosa amiga despertara y le diera un abrazo que le sacara el aire de sus pulmones. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió cuando Mary se puso en pie, fue una sarta de maldiciones, que estaba segura no eran dirigidas a ella, si no a la falta de organización y el tiempo escaso que le quedaba a su amiga para alistarse e ir a clases.

Cuando bajaron a la sala común, se encontraron con el cuarteto de la locura, mejor conocido como los Merodeadores.

_**Más les vale que lo recuerden **_

Sirius y James jugaban al ajedrez mágico; Remus acomodaba y desacomodaba cosas en su mochila y Peter se apresuraba a terminar el último párrafo de su ensayo que debía entregar a la primera hora.

Mary los saludo rápido y se despidió de Lily, para adelantarse al gran comedor, pues era el cumpleaños de su novio y quería consentirlo todo el tiempo.

_¡I__ngrata! Recordó el cumpleaños de ese músculo andante y olvido el mío _pensó Lily, al verla salir tan deprisa.

Remus la saludo con una sonrisa afable y se disculpo diciendo que iba a la biblioteca, no sin antes recordarle a Lily, que había prometido que lo ayudaría con unas traducciones de runas antiguas.

Miró a James como esperando una reacción de su parte. El moreno al sentir su mirada, alzó la suya y le sonrió.

-¡buenos días, amor!- se paró del taburete, la abrazó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios- por cierto, no creas que se me olvido-Lily sonrió ampliamente- te prometo que en cuanto pueda, me pondré al tanto con esos reportes que querías que revisará

La sonrisa de la ojiverde desapareció al instante.

-¿estas bromeando no?-

-jajaja si…-Lily volvió a sonreír- ya los he revisado y personalmente, se los entregué a McGonagall

-¡jake mate!-exclamo Sirius, antes de que James notara el semblante triste de Lily, y en seguida se paró, la abrazo y la felicito.

_**Es increíble, el único que lo recordó fue Sirius **_

Si la felicitó, pero no por su cumpleaños. La felicitó por esa cualidad única que tenía para sacar de concentración a James y así poder ganarle al ajedrez: -gracias, pelirroja. En la próxima salida a Hogsmade, no seré yo quien pague la ronda de cervezas de mantequilla-

-ya sabes, cuando quieras- ironizó Lily.

-tengo hambre, vamos a almorzar- más que una pregunta, había sido una afirmación por parte de Sirius

-¿vamos princesa?- susurro James en su oído, para después abrazarla

-déjame en paz-dijo Lily, deshaciéndose de su abrazo

-¿Qué ocurre Lily?-

-¿tienes el cinismo de preguntar que ocurre?-

Sirius hizo como que guardaba las piezas del ajedrez y Peter dejo de escribir en el pergamino para ver como terminaba aquella pelea. La primera… desde que salían.

-princesa…-

-¡nada de princesa!... el resto del día no quiero verte Potter-

-¿volví a ser Potter¿Por qué?-

-porque se me da la gana-

-¿ahora que se supone que hice?-

-cuando lo descubras, buscame. Mientras tanto, te prohíbo que me dirijas la palabra el resto del día y ni se te ocurra acercarte-

Dicho eso, Lily salió de la sala común. Lo peor de todo, es que James no la había perseguido por todo el pasillo, como ella esperaba.

Llegó al Gran Salón. Tuvo que almorzar sola (bajo la atenta mirada de James, que llegó minutos después de ella) porque Mary se había ido a sentar con los Hufflepuff, a lado de su novio.

En las clases, estuvo ausente, pensando en James.

_**¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?!... aunque por otro lado, quizá me pase un poco… ¡no! Se lo merece… ¡hay! Si tan solo dejará de mirarme de esa forma… **_

-¿Señorita Evans?- escuchó la lejana voz de la profesora

-¿si, profesora?-

-¿podría repetir lo que acabo de decir?-

-he, yo… bueno… este-

-cinco puntos menos para gryffindor. Me sorprende que no este atenta, Evans. Trate de poner atención quiere-

-si, profesora-

_**¡diablos! **_

A la hora de la comida, Mary tampoco estuvo con ella. Sirius y James seguro estaban entrenando. Peter y Remus se sentaron a su lado, pero no le dieron señales de que recordara su cumpleaños o de que James estuviera planeando algo.

_**y eso que Remus es muy malo para mentir y Peter para guardar secretos **_

La tarde transcurrió normal. Desilusionada, desistió de la idea de que una sorpresa le aguardaba al terminar las clases. Se encerró en la sala de los premios anuales y se enfrasco en el ensayo de runas que debía entregar hasta el miércoles de la semana entrante.

Colocó su mesa delante de la gran ventana que estaba a su derecha, la abrió un poco para dejar que el escaso viento frío se deslizara por la habitación y la mantuviera despierta.

Siguió concentrada, o mejor dicho, trataba de concentrarse, cuando la ventana se abrió por completo con la ventisca que se había desatado fuera y provoco que todos sus rollos de pergaminos fueran a parar al piso. Se levanto a recogerlos, asegurando que ese día Merlín y toda la alineación de los planetas estaban en su contra.

Cuando termino de recuperarlos, noto que en su escritorio había una docena de rosas blancas. Se acercó para tomarlas y leyó la nota adjunta-

_Mi hermosa princesa:_

_Este es el primer regalo de mi parte en este día tan especial. _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa!_

_¿De verdad creíste que lo había olvidado? No, jamás me atrevería a hacer semejante cosa. _

_Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que te espera. Habrá más sorpresas y la noche a penas comienza._

_PD: después de que leas esto, busca el ciervo de peluche que esta en la mesa de centro. _

_Con amor, _

_James_

Lily sonrió ante tal detalle de las rosas. Y ni tardada, no perezosa, fue por el peluche. Lo atrajo a su pecho con dulzura y el aroma de James, llegó a sus sentidos. Notó que el ciervo, también tenía un pergamino atado con un lazo rojo a su cuello.

Lo quitó con cuidado y leyó:

_En los cuentos de hadas, las princesas besan a los sapos y estos se convierten en príncipes… En Hogwarts, si una princesa besa a un ciervo, se convierte en el chico de sus sueños._

_PD: tienes que besar al ciervo. Quien sabe, a lo mejor la leyenda sea realidad_

Lily rió ante la ocurrencia de James _**no estarás hablando en serio ,**_ pero al leer el PD. Se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía. Así que, asegurándose de que estaba completamente sola en la habitación y de que no había ningún fisgón en ventana (cosa imposible, ya que, se encontraba a una altura considerable) le dio un pequeño besito al ciervo, que estaba impregnado con la loción de James.

Al instante, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura con dulzura: -sorpresa, mi amor- susurro una voz exquisita en su oído haciendo que un conocido escalofríos le recorriera la espina

-gracias… De verdad creí que lo habías olvidado-

-no. No podría. Hoy es el día en el que celebro el que hayas llegado a este mundo. No se que haría sin ti. Quizá no podría existir, si tú no lo haces.-

Lily, se movió, quedando de frente a James. Se perdió un momento en el infinito color avellana de sus ojos. James acortó la distancia entre ellos y la beso tierna y pausadamente. Ella soltó el pequeño ciervo de peluche, que fue a parar a sus pies y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Al terminar, James unió su frente con la de Lily. Y contemplo sus ojos verdes, esos que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-ya lo sabes-

-claro… el rosa –Lily le dio un golpecillo en el hombro- ¡auch! Solo bromeaba, es el violeta… ¿y tu flor favorita?-

La pelirroja lo miro ofendida.

-mentira. Ya lo se. Se todo de ti… son las rosas- dijo e hizo un movimiento con su varita, haciendo que una lluvia de pétalos de rosas color violeta cayera sobre ellos.

-es hermoso-

-hay más en la sala común- Lily lo interrogó con la mirada- es un confeti mágico, y un trío de locos esta esperando a que te lleve a tu fiesta sorpresa para que te lo echen encima

-¿así que todos fingieron demencia?-

-si… ahora, mi lady¿me haría el honor de acompañarme?-dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada

-será un honor, mi lord-

James le ofreció su brazo y Lily lo tomó gustosa. Justo antes de salir, ella se colgó de su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente.

-¿de verdad quieres ir a la fiesta?-dijo James, tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¿Por qué¿se te ocurre algo mejor?-

-se me ocurren muchas cosas mejores teniéndote aquí, conmigo-

-¡James!-

-¡¿Qué!?...jajaja, no pongas esa cara, mi amor… vale, vamos a tu fiesta antes de que Padfoot y Moony arrasen con la comida… pero no vuelvas a besarme así-

-vale, como tu quieras-

-bueno hazlo, pero, que te parece si reponemos esa sesión de besos para cuando nos escapemos de la fiesta-

-¿y quien te dijo que quiero escaparme?-

-nadie, pero yo te raptare, cuando menos te lo esperes- susurro cerca de sus labios, antes de volver a besarla.

Después de todo, aquel día, no había sido ni tan malo ni tan olvidado como ella pensaba.

* * *

_HORA: 10:57 UBICACION: La nube número 5 XD ESCUCHANDO: The Story- 30 Seconds To Mars _

_Bueno, este fic, sucedió por tres razones: 1. olvide el cumpleaños de una amiga (a la que por cierto didico este fic) 2. entre a uno de los tantos foros de HP a los que estoy inscrita y en donde decía cumpleaños que se celebran hoy (30 de enero) estaba registrado el nombre de Lily Evans, además de que aquí, ya había leído varios fics en honor a la pelirroja (y yo ni por enterada del por que XD) y 3.fue un arranque de inspiración, que espero dure mucho para seguir con mis fics que se quedaron varados._

_No es muy bueno, ni muy profundo y quizá muy cursi. Y el título tampoco me convenció del todo, pero como no se me ocurrio otro, decidí dejarlo. _

_Así que¿Que les pareció¿bueno, malo, desastrozo, terrible? Espero que puedan dejarme algún rr al respecto._

_Besos, cuidence y hasta la proxima _

**:SoY uN sEr InMoRtAl, CoN aSpEcTo HuMaNo Y cOrAzOn De CrIsTaL:**


End file.
